starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Isis Sinclair
=Description= Isis Sinclair (14 ABY) is the only child of New Republic senator and entrepreneur Isaac Sinclair. Isaac is the CEO of a multi-billion credit company specializing in the construction of small, light-weight computer chips, a company he started soon after the Galactic Civil War had ended. Isis' father was also a war hero, having served in the Rebel Alliance during several key engagements. His efforts as a humanitarian and his exploits during the war is what earned him a seat in the New Republic's newly formed senate. He was a stern yet patient man, always hard working and well disciplined. The polar opposite of Isis who was often reckless and impatient. He had tried to discipline her by sending her to a military academy but that had backfired entirely. Isis had run amok, playing pranks on the staff and constantly breaking the rules. Any other person would have been expelled a long time ago but Isaac had used his influence to keep her in the school. Ultimately, it didn't work out. Isis stopped attending school and when her father threatened to cut her off unless she cleaned up her act she responded by walking out on him. She left Corellia entirely and after wandering aimlessly for a bit she eventually found work as a bounty hunter after accidentally apprehending a known felon while he was acosting a young woman. Though she never did graduate from the academy she still put the skills she learned to good use as she scoured the galaxy in search of bad guys... =Skills= Technical Expertise Isis is fairly competent with machines, being able to diagnose and even repair them. In addition to her mechanical know-how she also has a working knowledge of slicing that she is in the process of developing. Beyond these two skills she is also a fairly decent pilot... So long as the ship is in the air, that is. She does have a few problems when trying to land it, though, which is how her previous ship ended up as a smoking wreckage on Tatooine. Combat Styles Having attended a military academy from a young age Isis had been instructed in many different forms of combat. Though she has had some instruction in Teras Kasi and others she prefers a more brawler-like style of fighting. She doesn't waste time on fancy moves or tradition. Her fighting style is very direct and effective but her aggression sometimes leaves her vulnerable to counter attacks. It doesn't matter to her, though, the more dangerous the fight the more fun it is. Weapons Isis is typically seen carrying a custom DL-44 blaster in a holster she wears on her hip, but she also tends to have a smaller scout pistol concealed somewhere on her body. In addition to these two weapons she carries a special vibroblade in a hidden sheath in her right boot as well as a bandoleer of throwing knives that she wears underneath her old Rebel Alliance-style combat vest, just in case. =History= Early Life Career Changes =Active Threads= *Homecoming Category:Corellians Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Pryde2000